Regulus
Regulus is a cybernetic ninja, relying on technology and advanced stealth training in order to become an amazingly efficient assassin. His team personas are Blizzardman, Chill Penguin, Toadman, and Dark Necrobat. Profile "Where is Blue Fox? Blue Fox is everywhere!" Personality Regulus is the leader of Blue Fox, an underground weapons dealer. He moonlights as an assassin as well. While he'll usually help the good guys, he doesn't like to be weighed down by their sense of right and wrong. As long as genuinely innocent people (by his standards) don't get hurt by his actions, then the ends justify the means. He's been known to kill people in order to cover up his dealings, and only his closest friends know much of anything about him. Zapper's loving personality generally kept Regulus from doing anything too terrible, but after losing her, his already dark and cynical nature took a turn for the worst. Background Not much is known about Regulus's background (He believes it's not good business to discuss one's past). Regulus met Zymeth at some point after creating Blue Fox. Their general lack of ethics allowed them to become fast friends (after a brief bout of trying to kill each other) and they forged an alliance to increase each other's power. Shortly afterward, Zymeth found Zapper and took her in. Regulus developed strong feelings for Zapper over time and eventually the two became a couple. Shortly after the Scissor Army uprising, however, Zapper died, plunging Regulus into a downward spiral that almost ended in him taking his own life. Cossack's Comrades took him in and offered him Toadman's spot, the position until previously held by Zapper, as Animemaster believed Regulus was best suited for the position. Regulus replaced himself as Blizzardman with a Blue Fox replica android and used a special ninjutsu technique to absorb Zapper's armor. Nearly a century later, after the Comrades had fallen apart and Sigma's rebellion was in motion, Regulus ran into the Alpha Movement as an assassin hired by the Maverick Hunters. Regulus managed to outwit the group of Mavericks but stabbed the Hunters in the back after learning that Brick had sacrificed himself to save the Earth from a meteor collision caused by a strange stone that the Maverick Hunters were supposed to be guarding. He used his armor absorbing technique to absorb Chill Penguin's armor and joined the Alpha Movement. Elvont Lecarde Lecarde, Critical Mass's Dark Necrobat, is in no way related to Regulus except for the fact that Shelly (The original Armored Assassin Centaurgirl created by Regulus) and Elvont are romantically involved. Weapons Regulus has a wealth of weapons at his disposal due to a sophisticated teleportation storage system, but his trademark weapons are his double katanas, which are tipped with diamond nanorods, making them them the sharpest swords in existence. Blizzardman Regulus is Blizzardman of Armored Assassins. The wintry Russian snow-blower has broken away from his normal fighting style since fate placed the mind of Regulus in his armored body. Fighting Style: Russian Bear Wrestling. Taking his newfound Russian background to the extreme, Regulus has perfected the brutal art of Russian bear wrestling. His battle-style is perfect for taking down large, powerful foes. He has several trademark moves. =Cossack Crush=- Blizzardman grabs the opponent at both ends and hoists them over his head, bending their head to their feet, the wrong way. This move almost always ends with Blizzardman snapping his foe's spine in half. =Banishment to Siberia=- Blizzardman pulls off a devastating spinning piledriver with the accompaniment of a furious blizzard. If the cold doesn't kill his opponent, the resulting impact certainly will. =Soviet Slam=- Blizzardman grabs his foe and rotates his torso at blinding speeds, then hurls his foe at terminal velocity at a wall, enemy, or the ground (If nothing else is handy). Blizzardman is also a weaponry aficionado. He loves weapons, and usually carries at least one Taurus Tracker on his person (If this were Himalayas Blizzardman, I would have A LOT more weapons). Blizzardman's skis are now retractable (Yes, I can walk now), and his blizzard attacks have two variants. One is a concentrated blast that can freeze opponents solid (Minimal range, but it's a spread attack). The other is a "harmless" blizzard that engulfs the whole immediate area in snow (Blizzardman could easily blanket a city block with this attack). While the snow is relatively harmless, Blizzardman's primary armor color IS white, so his opponents will most likely lose him in the wintry explosion. Just about the worst thing you can do is get close to Blizzardman. He has the strength to tear lightly armored robots in half and will not hesitate to do so if they stand in his way. Regulus is also extremely clever, contrary to the "big dumb juggernaut" archetype, so don't make the mistake of assuming he's dim-witted as a result of his size and strength. Right now Blizzardman's biggest weakness is his limited range. He can't do much ranged damage with just his Tracker (Although an impressive handgun), and his snow attack only go so far. If he plans ahead, he might bring a Gatling gun he can set up at the battle. As Regulus, Blizzardman also carries some high-tech gadgets with him at all times. One is a datapad that keeps all his files (Note: This datapad does not contain personal information, so if anyone filches Blizzardman's datapad, they still will not realize that he is Regulus). Blizzardman also carries his prized invention: The Silence Drive. It's a small speaker which can be installed anywhere (This particular model is housed in his chest cavity, so damaging it is near-impossible). The speaker targets sound waves and sends an inverted sound wave to cancel the opposing wave, causing complete destructive interference. Regulus can set the radius to any length he desires (With a limit, of course, as the sound wave needs to reach the target), allowing him to effectively mute a battle. He can also have the Silence Drive target just his body, canceling out any noise he makes personally. This accounts for why he is so adept at sneaking despite his tremendous size. Regulus has also programmed infrared and radio imaging into his optical receptors. The amount of power needed to keep Blizzardman's immense strength at maximum capacity limited his ability to install the full spectrum Regulus's normal model exhibits, as he normally has the ability to view all electromagnetic radiation, sound waves, and a special sensor that can pick up electrical signals (Allowing Regulus to see anything as long as it exists). Fortunately, Blizzardman shouldn't need the amount of electromagnetic imaging that Regulus uses, as thermal imaging is rather handy for picking out people in his snowstorms (This explains why Blizzardman is able to see his opponent so easily through his own blizzards). Trivia *Regulus got his name from the Bomberman 64 villain Regulus. The inspiration is clear in his custom character, which sports the same visor the Bomberman villain wore in the game. *Regulus used to have a lover by the name of Zapper, but due to real-life events, she had to be written out of continuity. *Regulus is an avid fan of videogames and cartoons, strangely. *Regulus got the idea of being a weapons dealer from Black Ghost in Cyborg 009. *The chromatic name scheme for the Blue Fox regime carries a double reference. One is a nod to Black Ghost, the weapons technology organization from Cyborg 009. The other reference belongs to Gray Fox, another cybernetic ninja from the Metal Gear Solid games. *Regulus remodeled Ax-Murderer BB into Misty, the Armored Assassin's Centaurgirl. Category:Epilogue Characters